


Kilgrave and Velvet Reign: A Fanfic

by Cancion_de_Rio



Category: Kilgrave - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancion_de_Rio/pseuds/Cancion_de_Rio
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the Marvel character Kilgrave as depicted in the television series Jessica Jones, with original character Velvet Reign, who has powers similar to Kilgrave's and whom he cannot control. She bears a striking physical similarity to Jessica, although she is far different in personality.The character Velvet Reign was inspired by the Marvel comic book character Headhunter, whom Kilgrave once hired for his own agendas. Headhunter was an albino female villain who could control people mentally when they looked into her eyes. Is Velvet Reign really Headhunter, related to Headhunter, or just someone similar? Who knows...Disclaimer:Please note that as a human, I abhor violence and do not condone any of the violent/non-con acts described in these stories. I am merely intrigued by the dark side of human nature and the feelings of being unliked, not understood, and ostracized as well as the need by everyone, regardless of who they are and what they have done, to be loved.
Relationships: Kilgrave / Jessica Jones, Kilgrave / Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. A Momentary Distraction [Episode One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilgrave pines after Jessica Jones but finds himself distracted by a gorgeous and dangerous woman unaffected by his mind control. When she seems a little broken-hearted after the loss of her boyfriend, and suggests she should take him home with her, Kilgrave decides he doesn't mind the idea. Besides, her own powers could be just what Kilgrave needs to get Jessica back in his life.

Hurrying a little faster to the edge of the roof, afraid of missing her if she walked out of the bar on the adjacent street corner several stories below before he could catch sight of her, the well dressed man in plum trousers and purple blazer ignored the stitch in his side from racing up the last two flights of stairs. He didn’t want to be anywhere within her view, but positioned so that he could keep a tab both on her and the photographer loitering on the ground that he’d coerced into waiting as long as necessary for her to emerge just to snap a few more photographs.

Kilgrave wasn’t satisfied with just watching Jessica stumble around town semi-sober or outright drunk; he needed photographs so he could relive the day over and over in addition to seeing her face up close. He could never get too close to her, which is what he wanted most of all. He felt an ache inside him, missing her lips and hands, as he leaned against the concrete wall and looked at the bar doors, scanning the sidewalk to see if she was already outside, scurrying away like a little rat. He felt the anger well up, too, from her violent rejection of him and the impotence of his inability to control her any longer.

There was no sign of her outside and the photographer was still sitting on the stoop across the street, unwillingly watching the bar, waiting for her, so he exhaled quietly, trying to relax a little. Waiting would be immeasurably boring, but it was the only way he could satiate his obsession with her. For now. Until he could devise another scheme to lure her back into his life. He had almost been successful the last time, before she managed to weasel away. He just needed a better plan, with better back up, and to figure out how to convince her of his love for her and make her love him back. He clenched his jaw, feeling angry again, because she was so obstinate and difficult. He couldn’t understand it.

Fortunately, the waiting proved to be not long at all because she was ejected from the bar by a man nearly twice her size. Kilgrave smiled to see her experience some form of rejection. He didn’t like when she was drunk, but he tolerated it when no one else did. One might think that counted for something, but she didn’t seem to care either way. He glanced at the photographer and relaxed when he saw the man moving in the same direction as Jessica, trying to angle himself just ahead of her so that he could surreptitiously photograph her face just like Kilgrave had instructed him to do.

As she was stumbling down the sidewalk, oblivious to his stalking and the photographer, an ensemble of emergency vehicles blared along the street, racing past her. When they stopped in a semi-circle only feet from her path, he became worried. His anxiety increased when police units rolled up alongside the EMTs. The photographer might get waylaid, asked questions, and Kilgrave didn’t want the police getting wind of his presence when they were still looking for him. He chastised himself mentally for coming up to the roof instead of staying down below to redirect the photographer or step in to change someone’s mind, but then he saw that the photographer had crossed the street, circumventing the chaos. Kilgrave peered through his binoculars to watch Jessica. She didn’t even seem to notice the ambulances and police cars, or anything else. She was obviously lost in her own mind, making Kilgrave wonder if he was there in her thoughts right now.

“That’s a bit pathetic, isn’t it?” Kilgrave heard a female voice call out to him. He flinched, not realizing he wasn’t alone. He turned his head toward the sound of the voice with a sneer on his mouth, displeased with the interruption. It faded when he saw the body that the voice was attached to. He wasn’t expecting what he saw.

She was almost better dressed than he was in a long sleeved aubergine-colored cardigan hugging her voluptuous bosom and tucked into a high waisted, tight, black skirt that fell to her knees and flattered all her curves. She had on dark sunglasses, a little black cap pinned to the side of her head on top of waves and curls of jet-black hair, and black velvet open-toed heels strapped attractively around her ankles. She was so pale, her skin was nearly as white as bone, making the bright red paint on her lips stand out. She was toting a handbag that was shaped like a small birdcage. She crossed one foot over the other as if she were going to start walking, but just stood there, with a hand on her hip, staring at him. Kilgrave got the feeling she had been watching him since he arrived, and he wondered what she was doing on the roof looking like that. Was she spying on someone too?

“What’s pathetic?” he asked her, merely curious.

“Pining after a drunk,” she said. “Are you really aroused by her glassy eyes and ruddy nose?”

Kilgrave’s sneer returned. He didn’t like her talking about Jessica like that. In his anger, he suggested to her, “Why don’t you just throw yourself off the roof?”

To his surprise, she just laughed at him. “Why don’t you? Then you don’t have to go on living all sad and pathetic.”

He was confused. She should’ve just done what he’d suggested, even at this distance. He’d controlled people from further away. But he briskly walked closer to her, eyes blazing. She didn’t even twitch as he put his face just inches from her own.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me properly,” he said with gritted teeth, his English accent becoming snottier the angrier he got. “Step up on that wall and throw yourself right off this building.”

She laughed again, and his eyes widened. She pulled off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of extraordinarily light-colored eyes rimmed in dark eyeliner and powdered shadows painted on her eyelids with mascara that made her lashes thick and long. She flashed a beautiful set of white teeth at him and blinked slowly. Kilgrave felt light-headed for a moment and he thought he heard her say _You get up on the wall and jump to your sad, little death_ , but he swore her lips never moved. Even more alarming, his feet almost seemed to move of their own accord, edging with a resistance toward to the wall. _No!_ he said to himself in his mind, and regained control of his thoughts, stopping his feet from carrying him further, then said aloud to her, “No.”

This time the hint of surprise was in her eyes. Neither of them said anything for a moment as they each considered the other. They had reached a stalemate, and they couldn’t decide what to do next. Finally, she shrugged. “I suppose I’m just slightly envious anyway.”

Kilgrave furrowed his brow at her. “No one you have your eye on, then?”

“There was, but he wanted to break up with me, so I told him to go jump off the roof and he did,” she lamented with only a tinge of disappointment.

He thought of the emergency crews and police activity below and walked over the wall to look down at them. The splattered body of a man was still on the ground laying in a bright red puddle. Kilgrave stared at it with a look of disgust, intrigued and horrified at the same time. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to the woman.

“Well, clearly he didn’t appreciate you,” was all he could think of. He turned back to look at her.

She shrugged again. “He was getting rather tiresome anyway,” she said and added wistfully, “It’s just that now the house will be empty, and I’ll have to find someone else.”

Surprised at his own empathy, he could understand her frustration. The women he tried to replace Jessica with were never as good as her and he practically dreaded picking out an attractive woman off the street, instructing her to come home with him, and then having to contend with that annoying look in her eyes that was never like the way Jessica stared at him. They always looked at him with eyes of poor, abused puppies when he made love to them and he’d have to tell them to stop looking at him. Jessica didn’t look like a pathetic puppy. She had a feral and passionate intensity in her stare that increased his arousal. The other women only frustrated him, and he always told them to leave as soon as he was done with them. The thought depressed him, and he could offer no words of solace to the woman on the roof.

“Maybe I should take you home,” she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her and watched her eyes scan his body down to his loafers. His mouth dropped open—this woman looked _hungry_ as her eyes trailed down her slender form. Jessica often looked him up and down, but it was only an expression of disgust that he could see on her face lately. He missed the days when she wanted him, even if he had to tell her to want him. He reconsidered this new woman’s voluptuous curves and inviting lips and admitted she was quite stunning, even bearing a resemblance to Jessica. Kilgrave decided he wouldn’t mind taking the strange and sultry woman to bed even if she was unquestionably, dangerously deranged.

“Well,” Kilgrave began, sniffing, “You look like a woman who expects to be wined and dined before being treated to fleshy pleasures.”

The corners of her blood red lips curled upwards as she asked, “Where will you take me?”

Kilgrave tucked his chin toward his chest and smiled almost menacingly, his wicked eyes glittering. _The same place I took Jessica, of course_ , he thought to himself. But he wasn’t going to tell her about that. Instead he said, “I know a place.”

On the ground outside the building, Kilgrave and the woman in the purple cardigan walked in the opposite direction of the emergency personnel loading the broken body, now covered in black sheets, into an ambulance. They didn’t even glance back at the pack of cops shaking their heads at just one more suicide in New York City. Kilgrave hailed a yellow taxi at the corner and opened the door for his new companion. Lumbering inside, he told the driver to take them to Niku’s in Lower Manhattan. His new date looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he gave her a smug smile. He was pleased she was familiar with it.

When they arrived at Niku’s, the taxi idled near the front entrance. The driver looked over his shoulder at Kilgrave and told him the fare, which was quite high due to the long drive and two passengers. Kilgrave scoffed at the driver.

“Just start charging double, that should more than cover our fare,” Kilgrave told him. If he’d been alone, he would have convinced the driver that the ride was free, but he didn’t want to appear cheap or tacky in the presence of such a refined woman.

“Of course,” the taxi driver said, seeming slightly confused at his own words.

Kilgrave wasn’t even paying attention to the driver anymore and had already exited the vehicle, holding out his hand to the woman. She looked at Kilgrave with raised eyebrows again and said “Interesting.”

He smiled. “Let’s just say I have a way with words.”

Inside the restaurant, the Maître d’ immediately recognized Kilgrave with horror and briefly considered trying to tell him he wasn’t welcome there, but as he approached the two of them, Kilgrave said, “My usual table.”

The Maître d’ was enthralled by Kilgrave’s words and he compulsively led them to the tiny table tucked in the back, away from all the other patrons. After they were seated, he started to take a notepad from his apron pocket, but Kilgrave tilted his head toward the man and said, “You know what I want.” The man looked mortified and glanced at the woman. She laughed and said she would have whatever Kilgrave was having, which brought a smile to Kilgrave’s face while making the man’s face lose all its color.

“Your usual wine as well?” the Maître d’ asked Kilgrave, attempting to remain calm.

“Obviously,” Kilgrave told him, slightly bored with the ordering process, crossing his long, slender legs.

When the man walked away, the woman asked Kilgrave, “And what are we having?”

“Italian. Trust me, it’s a dish to die for.”

Her eyebrows went up again and she asked him, “Isn’t this an Asian restaurant?”

He became slightly tetchy and sighed. “It used to be Il Rosso, but they changed it. I don’t like the new menu. I absolutely hate seafood.”

“Well, no shrimp scampi then,” she said.

“Certainly not. I have a much more refined palate than that,” he said.

“I can see you have excellent taste,” she agreed.

He grinned at her and then, changing the subject, said, “Shall I bother to ask for your name, or do you prefer an air of mystery?”

She blinked at him, smiling slightly. “Velvet Reign,” she said simply.

“Ah, so you prefer an air of mystery,” Kilgrave said, doubting that was her real name. “Everyone just calls me Kilgrave. You can, too.”

“Yes, I know about you,” she said.

He furrowed his brow. “Have we met?” He searched his memory, but he couldn’t find her in it.

A woman brought the wine out to the table, interrupting the conversation, and poured them each a glass before leaving the bottle on the table. Velvet took a long sip, not answering his question. He watched her place the glass on her lips; he could see her pink tongue as she opened her mouth to let the wine flow, and he thought about how he’d like to feel that tongue and those lips on certain parts of him. But he’d wait until after dinner for that. It was more arousing to make himself wait for the things he wanted.

Dinner took a long time to be served and arrived just when Kilgrave was about to lose his patience and temper. He refrained from chastising the servers, though, not wanting to spoil his food or his company. The servers waited while he took a bite of it, chewing the pasta with Amatriciana sauce thoughtfully. Finally, he nodded and said “Excellent.” The servers breathed a sigh of relief, laughing nervously with a slight tinge of terror. Then Kilgrave waved them away with his hand so he and Velvet could eat without being watched.

After leaving the pair of them with sufficient time to finish their dinner, the same woman who had brought the wine came back to check on them. She was about to take their empty plates, but Velvet crooked a finger at her, making the woman turn her head to look in Velvet’s eyes. Velvet almost giggled at her, staring at her for a prolonged amount of time, saying nothing. Kilgrave watched as the woman’s eyes grew wider as she stared at Velvet, unable to tear her eyes away.

The woman’s hand began to tremble, and the silverware began to clatter against the plate she was holding. She let go of the plate and reluctantly moved her hands up to the buttons on her white shirt. Velvet had a little smile on her face that creeped into a grin as she watched the woman. Kilgrave put his elbow on the table and cupped his chin, his eyes switching between Velvet and the woman. The woman took off her shirt and dropped it to the floor. Her chest, covered in a satiny white bra, was heaving and her face looked stricken as she removed her black apron, slid her shoes off, and pulled off her black trousers as well, leaving them all in a heap on the floor next to her.

The Maître d’ suddenly appeared and gasped at her. “What are you doing?” he asked. She turned her head to him and started to shake to say “no,” but Kilgrave practically growled at the man as he loudly said, “Don’t interrupt us!” The Maître d’, horrified, turned, and ran out of the room. The woman was starting to shake her head more, but Velvet snapped her fingers at her, forcing the woman to look at her again. Velvet held up her hand and twirled her wrist with her finger pointing out, gesturing to the woman to continue. The woman looked at Kilgrave almost hopefully, as if he might help her, but he just laughed. She closed her eyes and removed her bra and panties, then just stood there trembling as she stared at the wall. Velvet reached out and cupped the underside of one of the woman’s breasts and then the other.

“What do you think, Kilgrave, would you like to play with her?” Velvet asked. The woman gasped.

Kilgrave laughed and let his eyes roam over the woman’s naked body. He shook his head. “She’s very amusing, but she’s really not my type.”

Velvet pulled her hand back and mock-pouted at the woman. “Oh. Shame, then.”

Kilgrave then said to the woman, “Why don’t you go parade yourself around the main dining room? Maybe someone else will find you appealing.”

The woman hesitated but she was compelled to follow his instructions and walked out. Kilgrave and Velvet could hear gasps and a rumble of voices exclaiming from the next room over and they both laughed again, envisioning the commotion caused by the naked server wearing only socks. Kilgrave divided the last of the wine between their glasses and held his out in a salute to her before he took a drink, trying not to laugh again.

“You didn’t even say anything to her,” he remarked.

“I just think it in my mind, and they do it,” she said, smiling, sipping her wine.

“When did you learn you could do that?” he asked, almost excited.

“Oh, I was quite young,” she said.

Kilgrave grinned. “Me, too,” he said. “I was just a child!” He thought for a moment and continued. “It doesn’t work on you, though.”

She shrugged. “Does that bother you?”

He considered the question as he downed the last of the red liquid in his glass. “Not yet,” he said.

It was dark as they walked down the sidewalk, the streets still heavy with a nonstop flow of traffic crunching gravel, headlights bobbing each time the vehicles hit a bump in the road. Velvet had her hand on Kilgrave’s arm, and they were both rather tipsy from the heady wine. He looked at her and inhaled the cool night air.

“I have a room at the hotel just near here,” he said.

She scrunched up her nose. “A hotel? No. Come to my house.”

It wasn’t a question, so Kilgrave didn’t argue the point with her and hailed another taxi. He looked to her when the cab driver asked where they were going. She gave the driver her address and then settled back into her seat. Kilgrave smiled at her, putting his hand on her knee over her skirt, feeling a sudden desire to touch her. She ran her hand along the inside of his thigh.

“Wait,” she said, as if reading his mind.

“Mmm,” was all Kilgrave could muster, smiling again.

He wanted to kiss her as they rode up the elevator to her apartment, but still he waited. He hoped she wasn’t going to turn into a terrible tease and throw him out at the last minute, especially since his mind control trick didn’t have any effect on her. He was slightly distracted when she opened the door to her apartment, though.

The interior of her front room was nothing less than luxurious with walls painted in black and trimmed in gold. The inset tray ceiling was decorated with ornate gold patterns and had a trio of enormous glass panel chandeliers dangling from it. The tall windows were arched and their light grey drapes, matching the color of her sofas and chairs, fell all the way to the floor. She dropped her bag on the floor and tossed her hat on a table. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she led him across the huge room into a dining area. There was a long bar, upholstered in tufted black leather with a black granite countertop and leather bar stools. Behind the bar were shelves lined with an array of alcohol and crystal glasses. The tall arched windows and gold accents against dark walls continued into the dining room.

“Fancy another drink?” she asked.

“Whiskey, neat,” he said. As she walked around the bar and retrieved two snifters, he took off his purple jacket and draped it over a bar stool. She filled each glass only a quarter full of the amber fluid and put away the large bottle. She slid his glass across the bar to him and as he sipped his, she downed hers in one long swallow, putting both hands on the bar and stretching out her arms as she exhaled, the strong alcohol filling her head with a rush of warmth. Then she walked back around the bar to him and tugged at his purple tie. He smiled at her and set his glass down on the counter. She was as tall as he was, and her hips were even with his. He put his hands on either side of her waist, and then spun her around suddenly, bending her over the counter. He stroked her back, sliding his hands on the soft fabric of her cardigan, and down over her skirt, squeezing her legs as he pressed himself against her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and said, “I’ve been a bad girl, Daddy.”

“I know,” he said. “You need to be disciplined.”

He stepped back and swatted her lightly on one of her rear cheeks, then caressed them with both hands. She was still looking at him over her shoulder.

“I’ve been really, really bad,” she said.

“You need to be taught a lesson,” he said in a low voice. He swatted her harder and she moaned lightly, reaching across the counter. His hands fumbled on her skirt to find the zipper, locating it on the side. He tugged on it, loosening her tight skirt, and then yanked her skirt off her hips until it fell to the floor. She turned around to face him and kicked her skirt away. She was holding a short whip with multiple layers of leather fringes hanging down from the textured glass handle. She set a small bottle on the counter as she dragged the leather fringes down his trousers between his legs, rubbing his visibly swelling bulge. Kilgrave unbuttoned her cardigan and she set the whip on the counter so he could pull her arms out of it. Underneath, she was wearing only a black leather-like balconette bra with a matching thong. He slid his long fingers across the top of her breasts and cupped his hands around them, squeezing them tight.

“I’m not done,” he said, grasping her hips again and turning her back around, pushing her down against the counter.

He slid his fingertips over her hips and down her rear cheeks again, pinching them on either side. He smacked one, then the other, and pinched her again, harder. She shifted her pelvis from the sting of his hands against her skin.

“Are you learning?” he asked her.

“No,” she said, giving him a look over her shoulder.

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice rising. “You’ll learn.”

Kilgrave lifted the whip off the counter and twirled the leather fringes over her backside. He reached around her hips and slid his hand into the front of her thong until he found the swollen button hidden in the folds of her pussy. He pushed his finger across it slowly, teasing her, making her shift against his hand. Then he pressed the folds of her pussy open with his forefinger and thumb while he slid his middle finger inside her, flicking his fingertip against her little button as he pulled his finger out of her. He tapped her rear end lightly again with the fringes of the whip, but it didn’t get much of a reaction from her, so he slapped her with it just a little harder. She gasped then, but he wasn’t satisfied, so he whipped it across her skin with more force, and she yelled out as she gripped the counter.

“Now you’re learning,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Maybe,” she whispered.

He bit his lower lip and pulled his hand out of her panties. He grabbed the little bottle from the counter and poured a clear liquid into the palm of his hand, then rubbed the lubricant all over the glass handle of the whip. He pulled on her panties and told her, “Take these off.” She didn’t need to be enthralled by his mind controlling abilities to obey him; she dropped them to the floor and pushed them aside with her heels. He put his fingers on her back, pressing her down against the counter again, and pushed her legs wider apart with his knees. Kilgrave reached around her and returned his fingers to her little button, now slick and wet. He slid his finger over it and then rubbed her harder, pressing on her clitoris, making her squirm.

“I’ll give you something else to cry about,” he told her.

He slid the balled end of the glass handle between her legs, pressing the rounded shape just inside her back door, twisting it around a few times before he pulled it out and ran the textured shaft across the exterior of her pussy, teasing her. He pushed the ball against her clitoris and rubbed it in circular motions.

“Are you going to give it to me or not?” she asked him suddenly.

“You naughty, petulant girl,” he said to her, affronted at her impatience.

He put his finger back on her clitoris and rubbed it harder as he slowly pushed the glass handle inside of her, pulling it back and forth. He leaned over to her ear and asked, “Is that what you want, then?”

She only responded with an “Mmhmm.” He licked and bit her earlobe, then moved his mouth down her neck, biting at it, as he thrust the handle faster into her until her breathing turned to gasps and she started moaning, her knees bending as they turned weak from what he was doing to her. He didn’t stop until finally she cried out and then shoved him away from her. She lay over the counter for a moment until her breathing slowed down. Then she turned around and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him along as she walked away from the counter. He left the whip on the countertop as he followed her.

Velvet led him into her bedroom, another expansive room with a queen size bed covered in a deep purple comforter and a matching sofa against the tall windows. A large chandelier hung from the gold-foil tray ceiling over the bed. They walked across the black and white hexagon patterned floor and stopped in front of a grey tufted bench that ran the length of her bed. He faced her and reached around behind her back, unhooking her bra, and tossing it across to the sofa. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close to him, pressing her breasts against his chest. He kissed her lips; the red paint had not faded all night. She gripped his waistcoat and kissed him harder, sliding her tongue in his mouth. Her hands trailed down his sides to the front of his trousers and she fumbled with the fly until it came undone. He kicked his loafers off and pushed them aside, then pulled off his trousers and flung them on the sofa as well. Velvet pulled his underpants off, exposing his erection. She gripped it with one hand as she pushed him down on the bench. She kneeled on the floor in front of him between his legs as he unbuttoned his waist coat and then his shirt, pulling them off. She ran a hand through the hair on his chest as she pulled on his long shaft. Then she made him lean his back against the foot of her bed and kissed his chest down to his stomach, then ran her tongue along the length of his penis, twirling it in a circular motion around the tip as she wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing as she moved her hand up and down. Kilgrave put his hands in her hair, pulling on the shiny black curls as she moved her mouth all over his shaft, building his arousal. He groaned as she pressed and tugged on his scrotum while she pulled her mouth over him like she was sucking on a popsicle. She moved faster, nibbling on his skin, until he touched her face, mumbling “darling…” and then she put his shaft between her ample breasts, sliding it between them until he came all over her chest, groaning with his head tilted back.

Letting him rest for a few minutes, she walked into her on-suite bathroom and washed off. She took off her heels, pulled the pins out of her hair, loosening the curls and letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Then she went and laid on the bed, propping herself up with the pillows. He was still sitting on the bench, leaning back against the bed with his eyes closed. She thought he might have fallen asleep and she left him undisturbed. He seemed to rouse himself after a few more minutes, though, and he crawled across the bed next to her. He kissed her for a while, caressing her breasts and suckling at her nipples until he became aroused again. Kilgrave pulled her on top of him and pressed her hips toward his pelvis as he reached underneath her and lifted his penis up to the soft folds between her legs. She pressed herself down over him slowly again and again as he pulled and pressed on her hips, guiding her. Suddenly, he pushed her off him, and angled himself behind her. She didn’t have a headboard, just a gold painted pattern that fanned out along the dark wall behind her bed, so he put her head on the pillow and held her pelvis up to his as he thrust his shaft inside her again, hard and fast, flicking his finger over her clitoris until she was writhing underneath him and moaning as she gripped the pillow. He finally groaned as he came inside of her, pausing his movements as he let the hot fluid flow out of him. He smacked her lightly on her behind as he pulled out of her and then collapsed next to her.

“Have you learned your lesson now?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

“For now,” she said, resting her head on his chest and running her hand through his hairs.

They lay in silence for awhile and Kilgrave stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about earlier in the restaurant when Velvet had coerced the woman serving them to undress. He bit his lower lip.

“I was thinking,” he said, pausing.

“What about?” she asked.

“Well, I can’t control Jessica anymore, but I wonder if you could,” he said. “I wonder if you could use that little trick you did earlier.”

She stopped moving her hand across his chest and nearly rolled her eyes. She lifted her head and looked up at him. “Are you still thinking about that drunk?”

His eyes turned angry. “We drink too.”

She scoffed at him. “We drink to get drunk, but we’re not drunks. There’s a difference.”

“Fine,” he said, “So use your little trick and make her stop drinking if it bothers you”

“I think you’re addicted to her. She’s like your drug and you’re an addict,” she said, moving away from him and laying back on her pillows.

He sighed. “I can’t get her out of my head. I’m in love with her.”

“Why?”

He got angry and defensive again. He didn’t know why. “Because I am. I don’t have to explain my reasons to you.”

“Ok. And why would I want to make her come back to you? What do I get?” Velvet asked.

Kilgrave looked at her. “What do you want?”

She stared at him and shrugged. “Dunno.”

He leaned back against his pillows and put his hand behind his head. “Everybody wants something,” he said. “You just have to figure out what it is that you want.”


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This [Episode Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilgrave puts Velvet Reign's powers to the test as they attempt to recapture Jessica Jones to satiate his obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Kilgrave playlist on YouTube, if you like: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhRyyb9WQyVHJSYvePatryjuATXAKwVXm

“This is _so_ boring,” Velvet complained, sighing.

Kilgrave’s face was turned away from hers and he opened his mouth to say something but instead set his jaw, grinding his teeth rather hard. It was the third time she had whined the exact same sentence in at least the same number of minutes. He wished, once again, that sometimes—just sometimes—his little mind trick could work on her so she would _shut up_.

“I don’t understand why you couldn’t just enthrall someone else to do this,” she said. _Again_. For the _third_ time.

He was sure blood vessels were branching out across the whites of his eyes because he was certain he could see red, and the veins in his temples felt like they might explode. “You know how this works already,” he said through his gritted teeth with his lips curled back and fists clenched as he continued, turning around to her: “How many _ffffuuu_ …”

And then he stopped speaking because she was just standing there, swinging her arms, with the corners of her lips upturned and a faux coy expression on her face. _She’s like a bloody adolescent in need of constant attention_ , Kilgrave thought to himself. He tried to soften his sneer into a smile, but he appeared much more menacing than affectionate. Velvet only seemed to enjoy that more, her eyes lighting up as his eyes darkened. His low, wry chuckle teetered on the verge mania.

“Do you want me to tell you again what I’m going to do to you later?” his voice came out in a mildly threatening singsong.

He could see her eyes shift away from him behind the tint of her large sunglasses as he waited for her to respond. Velvet still hadn’t told him what her price was for helping gain control over Jessica again, but there were clearly things she wanted while she considered how to make him pay—none of which he minded providing. She said wistfully, “I really do, but unfortunately, the object of your desire just walked out. Or should I say drunkenly stumbled?”

Kilgrave’s head whipped around, his eyes scanning for her—for Jessica. _Damn this distracting woman_ , he grumbled mentally, upset by how easily Velvet could gain the upper hand. But there she was, Jessica, across the street, only yards away from him. She was practically already within his grasp, but he still had to keep his distance because he didn’t yet know if Velvet’s telepathic mind control would work on her or not. If he weren’t careful, she’d see him, and that would be detrimental to all his plans. She was far too strong for him, so he didn’t want to get caught before Velvet could test her powers. But, hopefully, she would successfully subdue Jessica.

They strode across the street to Jessica’s side, staying well behind her, as they glanced around in case someone else was following her too. They didn’t have to go far, though, because she’d only walked a block or so before suddenly stopping outside a shop, squinting at the window displays as if the sun’s reflection were too bright. Despite a slight hesitation, she went inside, pulling the glass door so hard that the gold bells hanging on it sounded more like they were scraping against the glass than jingling in announcement of her entry.

_Is she shopping for clothes_? Kilgrave wondered, shocked. Jessica seemed to wear the same thing every day. Not that he was complaining since it made her easy to recognize on the street. But if it weren’t for him telling her what to wear, she’d usually be content to walk around looking like a mangy mutt. If Velvet’s mind control worked on Jessica, he could have her back in some proper dresses, he thought dreamily. The best thing about the dresses, of course, was the undressing.

He realized he was fantasizing again, caught up in an obsession of love and lust for Jessica that he could only live out lately in a world of dreams. He pushed the visions out of his mind as he tried to focus on the task at hand. He caught the door handle just before the door closed behind Jessica, pulling it gently so that the bells wouldn’t make a noise as he and Velvet slipped in behind her. Trying to keep out of Jessica’s line of sight, Kilgrave made sure her back was always on him and avoided walking by any mirrors. Velvet was still unknown to Jessica as far as they knew, so she pretended to peruse the racks as she edged her way toward Jessica.

Kilgrave wrinkled his nose when he realized all the clothing was used. He had no idea why anyone would want to buy something previously worn by someone else. Frowning, he flicked through the available dresses anyway in search of more suitable fashion for Jessica. As Velvet moved ever closer to Jessica, he put his hand inside the pocket of his deep purple, almost navy colored, blazer and fondled the syringe inside it.

“I love that jacket you’re wearing,” Velvet said, not to Kilgrave, but to Jessica, once she had wound her way over to the same rack that Jessica was sifting aimlessly through. Jessica’s black leather jacket was possibly the singular item in her apparel that was remotely appealing.

“Thanks,” Jessica replied flatly, disinterested, barely glancing up at Velvet. Her eyes were tired and bloodshot with heavy, dark circles underneath. Velvet tried to ignore the smell of alcohol lingering on Jessica from her stint in the bar.

Velvet frowned at the failure to establish eye contact with her prey. Kilgrave gave up on the hideous selection of outdated dresses and slowly walked closer to Jessica, waiting for Velvet to do her trick. Velvet took off her large sunglasses, realizing she was going to have to be quick to lock eyes with Jessica.

Ignoring Jessica’s indifference, Velvet persisted and asked where she bought the jacket, how much it had cost, and if it was real or faux leather, but Jessica was equally stubborn with her short, flat responses, focused on swiping hangers, making them clink faintly as they smacked against one another. She was utterly disinclined to look up. Velvet was silent a moment, regrouping for another tactic, raking a hand through her silky dark hair as she pretended to examine an item, holding its sleeve out and frowning in distaste at it. She combed her fingers through her hair again, studying Jessica, and then suddenly stopped moving her hand midway through a length of strands as she saw Jessica’s lank hair fall forward.

“Oh dear, look at the state of your hair,” Velvet chastised, tsking as she reached out to lift a piece of Jessica’s hair, so like her own yet so uncared for. “Do you need a hairdresser? I know just the one.”

Jessica glanced toward the movement of Velvet’s hand, flinching at having her hair touched. Her attention captured, her eyes snapped up at Velvet’s. And that was all it took.

Grinning at her own wickedry, on the brink of laughter, Velvet held her gaze steady with Jessica’s and didn’t say anything out loud. But it was clear by the unmistakable flash of disbelief in Jessica’s face that she had the annoying, half-drunk private detective in her thrall.

Kilgrave prematurely took a step forward, unseen and clutching the syringe in his pocket, eager to subdue Jessica. He’d brought the dose of sedatives as a safety precaution. He had to wait, though, to make sure Velvet was powerful enough to control her at least long enough for him to jab her with it. Jessica was always full of surprises and he was too close to getting what he wanted to risk making an impulsive mistake. He stopped himself from moving further, scarcely breathing as he waited to see just what Velvet was capable of.

Using her silent mesmerizing hypnosis, Velvet coerced Jessica to move closer, positioning her so that she was easier for Kilgrave to approach from behind and inject the sedative without drawing too much unwanted from anyone inside the shop. For her own amusement, and to show Kilgrave just how much control she could exert, she psychically compelled Jessica to give her the leather jacket that she had been admiring. She flashed her perfect, white teeth in a wicked grin as Jessica mechanically removed the jacket, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see a smile forming slowly on Kilgrave’s face. When Velvet draped the jacket over her arm without taking her eyes off Jessica’s, Kilgrave didn’t need any further confirmation of Velvet’s power over Jessica. He stepped forward, the syringe obscured by his long fingers as he put it up to his mouth and pulled the safety cap off the needle with his teeth. Jessica’s tendency to wear tank tops made it easy for Kilgrave to touch her bare bicep and sink the needle under her skin as he depressed the plunger with his thumb. While he waited for the drug to take effect, he spit out the orange cap and put his lips up to her ear.

“Hello, Jessica,” he hissed in a voice simultaneously filled with bitterness and delight. Jessica’s eyes widened in a momentary terror, but she was unable to move or react.

He put his head against hers, smiling and wrapping his arm around her as her body became limp. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ve got you,” he whispered.

Before Jessica could completely lose consciousness, the pair of villains walked her out of the shop to the curb, each of them gripping an arm. Clutching her forearm, Kilgrave stepped into the street and hailed a nearby taxi. As they piled in, the cab driver eyed the trio suspiciously in his rear-view mirror. Kilgrave’s reflection glared at him and barked out their destination, ordering the driver not to look at them again.

As their taxi pulled up a deserted dirt drive, bulky men in suits contracted by Velvet to provide muscle were guarding the door of a carefully selected warehouse turned rave dive that she had also ordered them to commandeer. Kilgrave hadn’t asked her any questions about them; he didn’t care as long as they didn’t interfere with his business. One of the men opened the taxi door and helped them out. The other man opened the door to the building and held it ajar as Kilgrave and Velvet dragged Jessica Jones inside the dark interior. The man didn’t even look at them because he was too busy glancing around the perimeter for potential threats.

Two more rather large men inside the establishment hurried up to them and took Jessica’s weight off their hands. They easily hauled her to the center of the open space that might have otherwise served as a dance floor. It had a set of heavy chains welded to the floor and another set hanging from the rafters. After securing Jessica’s wrists and ankles to the chains, they disappeared, never having said a word. Satisfied that Jessica wasn’t going anywhere for the time being, Kilgrave eyed the fully stocked bar against one wall.

“Fancy a drink?” Kilgrave asked Velvet, glancing at her as he walked behind the bar.

“You know what I like,” she answered him, not returning his gaze. Without saying anything else, she walked into a room on the opposite side of the bar and closed the door behind her.

Kilgrave found glassware behind the bar counter and decided on wine to drink. He poured a bold red wine into two large Bordeaux glasses, allowing them to aerate whilst he waited for Velvet to return. When she finally emerged from behind the closed door, she’d changed out of the dark jeans and dark purple hoodie that she’d donned for their depraved escapade and put on a sleeveless satin shift that fell well above her knees. The heavy black boots she had worn earlier were exchanged for her pale, bare feet. Kilgrave let his eyes wander the length of her legs, not bothering to hide his appreciation or increasing lust.

“I’m impressed,” he said as she approached the bar. It wasn’t clear if he meant by her powers or by her physical attributes.

Working under the assumption that he was referring to her abilities to control Jessica Jones, Velvet remarked, “You’re one of the few I’ve met so far that I struggle to…bend to my will.”

“Well,” he began with a half-smile, “it’s not like you have to manipulate me to get what you want, darling.”

Velvet wasn’t so sure that was entirely true, but she kept the thought to herself.

They were down to the last sips of their second glass of wine and beginning to feel a little tipsy. Kilgrave walked around the counter and stood to the side of Velvet, just behind her as she remained seated on the bar stool. He admired her again over the rim of his glass as he finished off the remainder of its contents while she peered at him over her shoulder, holding her glass up to her lips. He smiled at her, set his empty glass on the counter, and removed his jacket, folding it over the back of a leather armchair in the lounging area adjacent to the bar, and then loosened his tie. Velvet continued to watch him unbutton and roll up the cuffs of his shirt, thinking to herself that a few more buttons could be undone as well.

“Shall we inspect our quarry?” Kilgrave lifted his eyebrows as he made the inquiry, forming a ripple of lines across his forehead.

He held his hand out for Velvet, so she put her palm in his. She slid off the bar stool and followed him over to the still sedated vigilante turned so-called private investigator. Velvet inspected her with a slightly drunken disdain.

“She’d look better if she had a better sense of fashion and washed her hair. Maybe brushed it, too. But I guess she’s pretty enough up close,” Velvet surmised.

“Well, style has never been Jessica’s forte,” Kilgrave admitted, shrugging. “But don’t worry. With a little instruction, she cleans up quite nicely. I think you’ll be impressed.”

Velvet reached up and grabbed the chains holding Jessica’s arms out in a wide V shape. There was a slight give in them, and she tilted backwards. Jessica’s drooping head fell closer to Velvet’s chest, prompting Velvet to utter an ironic _oops_ followed by a laugh.

“Mmm, I like seeing both of my favorite girls together,” Kilgrave noted in a low voice as he watched them. Velvet gave him a mischievous, inviting smile.

Kilgrave put his hands next to Velvet’s on the chains and leaned back as he curved his pelvis around her backside. She relaxed her weight against him, and he nuzzled the side of her head, prompting her to turn her face to his. He put his lips over her mouth, pushing his tongue inside against hers. Placing one foot behind him for balance, he released the steel links and traced his fingertips over each of her knuckles before lightly dragging his smooth, manicured nails down the insides of her wrists and forearm to the small, firm muscles in her biceps.

Pulling his kiss away from Velvet with a tug on her lower lip, he gave Velvet’s arms a squeeze as he turned his affections to the unwitting Jessica. He stroked her dark, unkempt hair and tucked it behind her ears, smirking at the black makeup streaking out from beneath her eyes. Velvet straightened up, moving Jessica upright, and curled a hand around the back of her neck, raking it through her hair. Then she gripped Jessica’s hair at the crown as she pulled on it, lifting the vigilante’s face upward.

Kilgrave grabbed Velvet’s hips, feeling the contrasting texture of the black crushed velvet pattern over her lavender satin dress against his skin, as he watched her press her lips on Jessica’s cheek and slack mouth. Each time Velvet kissed the unconscious P.I. she looked at him out of the corners of her eyes, watching for his stretching smile and for the lust to shimmer in his dark eyes. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs and he lifted the hem of her dress, brushing his palms on the insides of her legs until he felt the lace fabric of her thong. He slid his hands over her panties between her legs, applying pressure on the center as he pulled his hand back toward her abdomen.

Cupping one of her hands around Jessica’s tank-top covered breast, Velvet watched Kilgrave’s face flush with his increased arousal as she touched their unwitting doll. Kilgrave put his free hand over Velvet’s, making her squeeze Jessica’s breast, and then laced their fingers so he could feel Jessica’s small, soft curve of flesh and Velvet’s hand under his at the same time. When Velvet stuck out her tongue and trailed it down Jessica’s chin to the base of her neck, he shoved one hand roughly inside Velvet’s thong. He kissed Velvet hard, breathing out a sigh on her skin, as he rubbed feverish circles on her clitoris. Feeling the wetness of her rising desire, he abruptly thrust one of his long fingers inside her, making her break his kiss as she moaned with a quiet _Oh_ against his lips.

Kilgrave resisted the urge to unzip his fly and gratify himself, as much as he wanted to. He felt rather generous restraining himself as a gesture of repayment to Velvet for using her hypnotic powers for him. He was so stimulated from the arousal she provoked with her moans and quivers combined with his fantasies of what he wanted to do to Jessica when she woke up, it wouldn’t have taken him more than a few thrusts to release his pent-up passion anyway. Instead, he focused on rewarding Velvet. He would get his pleasure from both women later.

For a distraction as he waited for Jessica to regain consciousness, Kilgrave walked over to the Hi-Fi against the wall and flipped through the vinyl albums stored on shelves beneath the turntable. He pulled one out and twirled the record between his fingers before he dropped it lightly on to the platter. Carefully, he placed the needle over the track he wanted. The sensual beats of the song “Love is a Stranger” by The Eurythmics began and he twisted the volume dial higher. Velvet smiled and swayed her hips when she saw Kilgrave begin to dance her way. He smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her up close to him, swaying his hips in sync with hers.

_And love-love-love is a dangerous drug._

_You have to receive it and you still can’t get enough of the stuff_.

The ethereal voice of Annie Lennox filled the room with lyrics about love that bordered on an unhinged, passionate madness.

_And I want you,_

_And I want you,_

_and I want you, so it’s an obsession_.

Kilgrave’s eyes were closed as he sang the lyrics silently. Velvet felt a sudden grip around her heart—she knew it was Jessica that the words made him think about. She felt heat rise to face, concluding that the attention he’d given her earlier was only because he was full of lust for the other woman. She consoled herself with the decision that she would let him play out his little fantasy until it fell apart, as it was bound to do. Then, when he crumbled to pieces, who would be there to put him back together? Not _the other one_.

When Jessica finally began to wake up, she was still groggy from the drug Kilgrave had injected her with. Her throat was dry, and her tongue felt like cotton. She tried to adjust her vision, blinking away the blurriness as she surveyed the room. Catching sight of the purple man and that purple-clad woman from the thrift shop, she wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating or not. She groaned and struggled weakly in the restraints that gripped her wrists and ankles and held her upright in an X position. Oblivious to her own voice, she mumbled “Not again” repeatedly. She thought she heard Kilgrave laugh; she thought she saw his stupid grinning face in front of hers saying “Yes, again. Over and over and over.”

She must have asked for water, though she didn’t remember doing so—she only felt the desperate need for it. But the scowling woman in the purple and black dress poured water from a clear plastic bottle until Jessica jerked her head away from it. More than water, Jessica wanted to figure out a way to escape from her predicament.

However, she felt weak and dizzy; her legs were not only in restraints, but they felt full of lead. The song was loud and echoed in Jessica’s head, making it pound with each beat, and she couldn’t think clearly. When the lyrics became discernable to her, she was disturbed because she knew they were fuel for Kilgrave’s insatiable, unrelenting, and sick passion.

_It’s savage and it’s cruel_

_And it shines like destruction_

_Comes in like the flood, and it seems like religion_

_It’s noble and it’s brutal_

_It distorts and deranges…_

Despite her fuzzy double vision, she became aware that Kilgrave’s face was unquestionably in hers, his breath hot on her skin as he sang out the words to the song although the Hi-Fi volume overpowered the sound of his voice:

_And I want you,_

_And I want you,_

_And I want you, so it’s an obsession…_

Jessica flinched when Kilgrave moved closer to her and put his hands on her face and neck. She couldn’t get away from him, but she turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. Forgetting that he lacked control over her, he tried to tell her to look at him, but she refused. The rapture the song had brought out in him and the giddiness he felt being near her after waiting for so long turned to anger at her insolence. He curled up his lips in his fury and turned to Velvet, yelling at her in his impatience, “Make her kiss me back!”

Velvet almost felt sorry for him, but mostly she felt jealous, and she hesitated, feeling a desire to rebuff his demand. She had a sudden desire to get rid of Jessica and make sure she never came back. The bitch was interfering with her fun without even trying. When Kilgrave looked at Velvet again with his eyebrows raised, she knew she was pausing too long and relented. She had a secondary, fleeting thought that she should quit bothering with this Englishman and his absurd fixation for a boring, dangerous person who was clearly not worth the waste of time nor all the effort he expended trying to make her want him. Velvet didn’t want to suffer from her own obsessions for him.

In her growing irritation with herself, Kilgrave, and the other woman’s presence, Velvet wasn’t gentle with Jessica as she grabbed her face, jabbing her fingers into Jessica’s cheeks, turning her head so she could establish eye contact. Jessica’s eyes widened in a woozy horror as they accidentally connected with Velvet’s, prompting the wicked woman to telepathically instruct her to fulfill Kilgrave’s desires.

Unable to control her own actions, Jessica was forced to cave in to Kilgrave’s unwanted affection, but her kisses had a vacancy in them that even he noticed after a few attempts. He pushed her face away from him, dissatisfied with her. His accomplice’s abilities weren’t working quite the way he had envisioned. She could make Jessica do what he wanted, but not the way he wanted to experience it. He gripped the back of his neck in frustration, contemplating how to make her compliant.

“Is that my jacket?” Kilgrave looked at Jessica quizzically when he heard her croak out the question, but her eyes were staring past him, and when he turned around, he saw Velvet pushing an arm into the black leather jacket she’d made Jessica remove earlier in the day. Pulling the jacket over her shoulders, she flashed a grin at Jessica, taunting her.

“Oh, it fits me perfectly,” Velvet said as she slid her hands down the front of it, enjoying the feel of its cool, smooth material.

Slurring her words, Jessica’s threats to Velvet bordered on futility: “I’m gonna fuck you up.”

Velvet’s laugh verged on hysteria as she said, “I’d like to see you try.”

“How about if I try?”

The sudden and unexpected words came from another woman’s voice. The grins on Velvet’s and Kilgrave’s faces disappeared instantly as their eyes automatically searched in the direction of the voice. Unable to see anything at first, they became alarmed as the slender figure of a tall, brunette woman seemingly emerged from the walls and bar counter as though she’d been camouflaged by the room itself. She looked relatively plain in a hooded jacket and jeans but attached to the belt around her waist was a curious tiger head that was glowing green. She wore a pair of dark goggles over her eyes suggesting the woman was familiar with Velvet’s powers, much to Velvet’s chagrin. Knowing it was likely a fruitless effort, Velvet tried to send out telepathic commands despite her inability to establish eye contact with the intruder. Tucking plugs in her ears, the woman continued to advance toward them with a distinct and unnerving confidence, twirling a long steel rod in one hand. It was already stained red, leaving little wonder about what had happened to Velvet’s hired henchmen.

“Now listen here…” Velvet began, hoping to bargain her way out of the situation, but her words trailed off with the realization that they went unheard and were useless.

Kilgrave stepped back, grimacing as he watched the steel rod’s impact with Velvet’s skull. Velvet was knocked down in one blow and remained motionless on the floor. Satisfied that one villain was incapacitated, she focused her sights on the second. Not remotely interested in being her next human pinata, Kilgrave pulled a switchblade out his trouser pocket and flicked it open, then ran behind Jessica and held it up to her throat. His actions made the woman pause next to Velvet, but the unwavering smile at the corner of her mouth was disconcerting.

“Who the hell are you? And how did you find us?” He yelled at her, unconcerned about the earplugs. The woman couldn’t hear Kilgrave, but she understood from the movement of his lips.

“Angela Del Toro, private investigator. And despite all appearances, also known as the White Tiger,” she told him, further explaining that she was on her way to meet Jessica when she saw them loading her into the taxi. She touched the glowing tiger head as she furrowed her brow, confused with herself as she said the words. She was compelled to answer his questions, and it dawned on her that he could control her even if she couldn’t hear him. She quickly averted her eyes before he could say anything else, not wanting to risk becoming further under his thrall.

“Not another one. Is everyone a bloody superhero now?” Kilgrave groaned in exasperation, but Del Toro didn’t hear him or see him say it. Reverting her attention to Velvet, she lifted one of Velvet’s arms and forcefully yanked the leather jacket off her.

“I’m taking this back,” Del Toro said to no one in particular. She set the jacket on a sofa and turned to face Kilgrave again, making sure to keep her eyes averted away from his mouth. He pressed the blade harder against Jessica’s throat, making a small cut into her skin.

Despite her drug-induced stupor, Jessica pulled on the chains holding her arms up. This time, the ceiling groaned, startling Kilgrave. He wished he’d given her another dose of the sedative. Del Toro scoffed at him as she continued to move toward him slowly.

“You’re done, you purple garbed pig,” Del Toro told him. “You know it. I know it. You—”

She didn’t get to say anything else to him because, although limping heavily and bleeding profusely, one of Velvet’s men appeared in the room with his eyes set fiercely on Del Toro. He rushed up on her suddenly and shoved her with a force that sent her flying across the room until she smashed into the Hi-Fi and the wall. The man clenched his fists and cracked the bones in his neck as he watched and waited for her to pull herself out of the rubble. While Angela Del Toro struggled beneath pieces of the concrete wall and stereo parts, swearing in annoyance, Kilgrave realized that the men employed by Velvet weren’t regular bar bouncers hired off the street. They had special powers, too, and that was probably why she hadn’t appeared sooner.

When he heard the ceiling groan again from Jessica’s tugs on the heavy chains, Kilgrave decided to take the opportunity of Del Toro’s distraction to abandon his plans with Jessica. He knew if Jessica broke free, he would be completely helpless against her strength. He put away the knife and glanced at Velvet. For a split second, he contemplated leaving her behind. Sighing, he ran over to her and helped her stand up as she clutched her head. Because of her disoriented state, he practically had to carry her away from the fracas.

Bursting out of an emergency exit, Kilgrave glanced around frantically until he noticed a black SUV parked nearby. He ran up to it, dragging Velvet with him, dismayed to find that there was no one inside, but relieved to see that the keys had been left in the ignition. Hoping the doors weren’t locked, he gripped the handle on the rear passenger door. Feeling it give way, he yanked it open and pushed Velvet inside where she promptly laid down.

“Fuck!” Kilgrave exclaimed as he looked around and saw no one that he could direct to drive the vehicle. Groaning loudly with his anxiety, and muttering complaints out loud to himself about American cars and roads, he lumbered into the driver’s seat and turned the ignition over. Just as Del Toro and Jessica both stumbled out of the same emergency exit, he put the vehicle in gear and made the tires spin as he abruptly pushed on the gas pedal and sped off.

They rented a room in a cheap motel outside of the big city, not wanting Del Toro, Jessica, or anyone else to follow them to Velvet’s penthouse apartment. A neon sign outside with the word _Motel_ and the outlined shape of a flamingo flickered and reflected against the room’s windowpane with an eerie lavender light as the two of them lay on the covers of a brick hard bed, recuperating from their failure. Velvet’s feet were scraped up from being dragged hastily along the rocks and dirt in their rush to get away. She rested her patched up head on Kilgrave’s chest, his arm around her shoulders. His face was scrunched up in silent, disgusted despair as he absent-mindedly and repeatedly lifted pieces of Velvet’s raven hair, pulling on the long strands before he let them slip between his fingers. Though she wouldn’t normally mind if he pulled her hair, her head was still throbbing with pain so, to make him stop without upsetting him further, she pushed herself half upright.

“She’s nothing but a thorn in your side,” Velvet said, her eyes on his. Kilgrave wasn’t sure if she were trying to hypnotize him or not—wasn’t sure if she’d spoken aloud or inside his head—but he was inclined to agree with her either way. He was exhausted. Velvet continued in her attempt to draw his mind away from his obsessive dreams of Jessica, stroking the stubble on his face. “We should go away from here, so you won’t have to see her,” she whispered.

Kilgrave raised his eyebrows slightly and a weary smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “We could take a romantic vacation. Would you like that?”

He didn’t seem very enthusiastic and Velvet was surprised that he asked what she would like, but she wasn’t going to argue about it. “I’d like a lot of things,” she said, standing up. She smiled at him as she reached behind her head, struggling to find the zipper on her dress.

“Here, let me,” Kilgrave got to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders, sliding his palms over her skin and along her back to the center of her dress.

His fingers found the zipper pull and he tugged it downward, feeling a sudden eagerness to see her bare, voluptuous breasts and the naked curve of her hips again. The best thing about dresses was the undressing. He decided it didn’t matter too much who wore them, though Jessica was always his top choice. However, he admitted in his mind that Velvet was equally delicious to behold and ravish. He let the satin dress fall in a pool around her ankles and removed his trousers as she undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

Velvet ignored her headache and shoved him back on to the bed. He gave her a fatigued smile as she straddled him, mounting his erection in a rush. He lifted her up slightly to better situate himself beneath her, then grabbed her hips, pushing her down again. She leaned back, balancing herself with her hands on his bent knees. Kilgrave slid his hands up across her slender abdomen and clutched her breasts as she moved above him.

“Mmmm,” he moaned aloud, the sound vibrating along his ribcage. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall to slowly roam across each of Velvet’s bare thighs.

_She wants to be in control_ , he thought. It was fine, he decided; she could be in control. He felt like his mind was spiraling out into a void, leaving him empty. Kilgrave had a realization that he was never going to have Jessica back, and it ripped up parts of him that he didn’t know could be shredded. But at least he had someone else to soothe him. Someone he didn’t have to make demands on or tell them how he wanted to be pleased.

He let his mind drift off into sweet dreams as Velvet’s body rose and fell, steadily coercing the climax out of him that he’d hoped to enjoy with Jessica. Well, it didn’t matter. In his mind, all he could see was long and silky raven hair against ghostly pale skin and violet eyes devouring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does the future hold for Kilgrave and Velvet Reign? Will he abandon his obsession with Jessica and give himself over completely to Velvet, or will Velvet make him pay for using her? What chaos will their two combined wicked minds wreak?


	3. Wastin' Time [Episode Three]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilgrave and Velvet Reign are sidetracked by a party full of opportunity on their way out of town leaving a list of crimes behind them.

Further on their way out of Hell’s Kitchen, they’d paused only for shopping, lunch, and petrol. Their quick healing abilities had put their bruises on the mend but hadn’t done much for Velvet’s lack of shoes or the fact that they were still wearing the same clothes since the fight in the warehouse. They were both looking like paupers who’d pulled their fine apparel from a dumpster dive in an affluent neighborhood. None of that had deterred them from walking into high fashion shops like any other over-privileged consumer.

A concerned saleswoman in the first shop had approached Velvet without disguising her glances at the pale bare feet sullying their shop floors. Velvet was shielding her eyes with one hand and holding on to Kilgrave’s elbow with the other. She could barely see anything and didn’t notice the shop assistant.

“Excuse me,” the woman whispered in effort to curb drawing attention to them, “but shoes are required.”

Velvet tsked with impatience, uninterested in explanations or even using her power on pettiness. Kilgrave didn’t miss a beat, though, as he furrowed his brows and scowled at the woman. “Well then, go get her some.” The woman stared back at him blankly, but he ignored her, and turned his attention to Velvet with a softer voice. “What size are you darling?”

“Nine,” she groaned, and shifting her head slightly toward the shop assistant, she added: “And bring me sunglasses too. Large. Dark.”

The woman’s mouth hung open in silence, unable to protest or even ask questions as her eyes flicked back and forth between Velvet and Kilgrave.

“Do I have to say it twice? Go on. Off you scoot. Don’t just stand there gaping. Bring shoes and sunglasses,” Kilgrave commanded. He wondered momentarily if his father’s concoction that had so greatly enhanced his powers was beginning to wear off or if people were simply too daft to comprehend basic instructions. He didn’t want to have to start relying on Velvet to compensate for any developing impotence.

Though Kilgrave didn’t doubt that Velvet had stacks of money stashed away safely, and walking into a bank to demand his own stacks of money would have been a simple feat, they hadn’t paid a single cent for any of the numerous bags of clothes and accessories they’d picked up. Nor had they paid for lunch at the rather expensive Italian bistro in the shopping district they’d stopped in. It was an added nuisance having to walk up to the door of the convenience store where they’d stopped for petrol so he could quickly bark instructions to the baffled cashier, but it would have been no less of a nuisance to demand a credit card from the nearest fueling patron. He wasn’t in the mood for jumping through hoops and Velvet was still clearly in no condition to be concerned about financial trivialities.

Feeling far more comfortable in their new garments, Kilgrave wasn’t even unhappy about being behind the wheel as they zipped along the freeway with hopes of eluding any potential skirmishes with certain private dicks—specifically Jessica Jones or her incredibly annoying cohort Angela del Toro. They were still using the same car they’d nicked from outside the warehouse, and they were going to have to dump it soon. They couldn’t know if it had been reported stolen or not, or even if it was known what kind of car they were in, but it was better to take precautions. Plus, as a henchman’s utilitarian vehicle, it lacked any measure of luxury the two villains were accustomed to.

“I’m bored,” Velvet suddenly complained after a long lapse of silence.

Kilgrave’s mouth fell open as if to make a remark about bloody women and their moods, but he quickly snapped it shut and sucked in his cheeks as he turned his face away from her, glancing out of his window. He didn’t want to be chastised for his facial expression any more than he wanted repercussions from the words that he’d had half a mind to utter. Shifting his head back toward her, his face melted into a countenance that was as soft as his words:

“Shall I put on some music for you?”

Her red lips blew raspberries as her hands flopped onto her lap. “No, I want to _do_ something.”

There were things Kilgrave could think of to do. “Would you like me to pull off to the side of the road?” He bit his lip as he awaited her reply.

It didn’t take half a second for Velvet to catch his suggestion, and she pulled her sunglasses down just far enough to reveal her violet eyes as she looked at him aghast with her lips hanging open. “In a _sedan_?”

Kilgrave glanced at the back seat and sniffed. Then he resumed his attention on the road, unable to argue the point with her. The vehicle’s rear section could barely hold the length of his legs, never mind trying to angle and contort Velvet into pleasurable positions.

They hadn’t driven more than a few more miles when they began to near a house large enough to be a mansion. They were driving through a territory of rural affluence and similar homes had dotted the sides of the freeway, but this one had an array of obviously expensive automobiles and limousines in its vast driveway. It immediately caught Velvet’s eye and she leaned forward, peering across Kilgrave through his window.

“What’s going on over there?”

He glanced out his window and saw _opportunity_ , but said, “Looks like a party.”

She reached out and put her hand on his forearm. “Aw, I want to go to a party. I haven’t been to one in ages.”

With a wicked smile, Kilgrave gave her a wink and said, “Well, let’s go to a party then.”

They had to circle back up the road to the house after exiting the freeway, but access was simple enough since there was no security gate and they blended in alongside all the other cars. They weren’t dressed for a party, but that was easily remedied by a quick rummage through the bags in the trunk. Not remotely concerned about being seen, they changed right next to the car.

No one gave them a second glance as they entered the wide-open front doors, though they would’ve easily dispelled any query about their presence with a few words from Kilgrave or a penetrative look from Velvet. The distorted music they’d heard all the way outside became louder as soon as they entered the house, vibrating off the walls and floors. As they passed through the foyer and into the main room of the enormous house, they found themselves quite literally overdressed. With only a cursory scan of the room and upstairs, they turned to each other with wide grins.

“I think we found the right kind of party,” Kilgrave remarked, eliciting a laugh from Velvet.

Though there were some guests still fully clothed, most were naked or near naked, and the vast majority were engaged in or working their way toward various angles of giving or receiving someone’s lips, fingers, authentic or imitation phallus, or combinations thereof. They all appeared to be young, affluent, diverse, and attractive professionals no doubt releasing their week’s pent up frustrations and obligations. There were bowls of pills on a table, bottles and glasses of booze everywhere, and the smell of marijuana wafting through the air. Nothing seemed too taboo.

Kilgrave found alcohol for himself and Velvet to enhance their immersion into the salacious scenes surrounding them. Once their heads were growing warm and light from increasing inebriation, he grabbed Velvet by the hips, pulling her close to him as he swayed with the pounding music. She slid her hands along the length of his arms, the unmistakable feel of luxury in his deep purple blazer’s fibers against her palms arousing her senses. Swaying in tandem with him, her fingers crept up to his ears and trailed the cut of his recently shaven jawline. She could smell the seductive scent of patchouli on him blending with the cannabis. Watching as the corner of his lips curled upward into just a hint of a smile, she thought to herself how utterly irresistible he’d become to her.

For his part, Kilgrave thought Velvet was looking sexier than ever with her long legs covered in sheer trousers patterned with black velvet swirls. He couldn’t keep his hands off the curve of her behind, nor his eyes from the deep V of her dark blazer that barely held her voluptuous breasts in. She was naked beneath it and he was simply waiting for the right time to push the fabric aside to expose her. Purple hues in her blazer glinted in the light as she moved, and her violet eyes seemed darker than usual when lined in black with dark shades painted on her lids. Her full lips, red as ever, begged for his to kiss them without saying a word.

Taking a break from dancing, Kilgrave went in search of more drinks and returned to find Velvet’s eyes focused on something. He followed the direction of her gaze to see a woman centered between two men, one long leg draped over the shoulder of the man in front of her. His large hand gripped her thigh to hold it up and balance himself as he slowly but insistently penetrated her pussy, his rhythm alternating with the man behind her who repeatedly pressed the length of his thick erection into her rear orifice. The trio rocked to and fro with eyes closed, lost in their own individual lust. A growing arousal pressed against the crotch seams of Kilgrave’s trousers as he watched them.

He walked up to Velvet and put his lips close to her ear, asking her as he placed a glass in her hands, “Would you like to do that?” Then he leaned back and took a sip of his drink, watching her reaction over the rim of his glass. Her eyes were still on the threesome as her mouth broke into a grin.

“Maybe,” she said, flicking her eyes at Kilgrave.

He smiled at her. “Do you want them?”

She wrinkled her nose. “No. Not them.”

“See anyone else you want?”

Velvet glanced around the room and smirked. “Not yet. Maybe later.”

“Mm,” Kilgrave acknowledged. “Well, there’s all kinds of things happening in the kitchen if you want to check that out. Or we can stay and watch this.”

She snickered. “That guy behind her is about to explode.”

As Kilgrave shifted his eyes back to the licentious trio, the man in the rear pulled the woman’s head back by her hair and sucked at her neck as he squeezed her breast with his other hand. His thrusts were out of tempo in his eagerness to reach his peak. The woman’s front partner put a hand on her back, pressing and arching it so that her ass was titled more into the frenzied thrusts, enabling access for his rival. Her mouth was open as her chest heaved, and she dug her nails into the man in front of her, but the music was too loud to hear any of her cries. Several more thrusts and the man suddenly jerked his erection out of her as it began to go limp, his white lava spilling out of her. Then he put his hands on the seat of her ass and lifted her up, tilting her pelvis back to the man in front who wasted no time moving into his own frenzied thrusts as he gripped the biceps of the man in back. The woman put her hands around the neck of the man behind her, grabbing his hair, her breasts bouncing from the vigorous movements of her remaining partner until he slowed with a final quick thrust and pushed away from her as the three of them began to laugh off the intensity of their erotic endeavor.

Catching Velvet’s eye as he resumed his attention on her, Kilgrave noticed the return of that bored expression on her face. She could lose interest in anything in a split second. He held out his hand to her.

“Come on, let’s visit the kitchen,” he said. He smiled at her as she took his hand, waiting for him to lead the way.

On their way, Kilgrave grabbed a handful of little blue pills in one of the bowls on a table now cluttered with drinking glasses and half empty bottles. He stuffed them into his blazer pocket without stopping. He had no intentions of ingesting them himself but suspected they could be quite useful on someone else.

The scene in the kitchen was fairly similar to the one throughout the rest of the house: lots of naked or mostly naked people stimulating their senses. However, this room had food in it that was being used to aid in such stimulation, though Kilgrave was a little disappointed that what he’d intended to show Velvet was no longer taking place. Now there was only a woman perched on the long island in the center of the kitchen being fed enormous strawberries which, after she bit in each one, her male partner would trace her nipples with it, smearing the juices over her so that he could lap the fruity mess off her. Her female partner was preoccupied with rubbing lube over a gyrating vibrator and had just pushed open the folds between the legs of the seated woman to insert it as Velvet and Kilgrave walked in. On the other side of the island, a group of women were standing near the counter breaking out in fits of giggles over a large cucumber that they were rubbing on each other’s clits and shyly poking between their thighs before their giggles stopped them from doing anything else.

Kilgrave pulled Velvet up to him. “Sorry it’s a bit boring in here now. I guess the others left already. But, actually, I had a little something else in mind…”

He pushed the lapels of her blazer aside, tucking them around the curves of her breasts until her bare chest was completely open to him. She put an elbow on the island and leaned back with a smile as she watched him amuse himself. He pulled a bowl of thick, heavy cream closer and dipped a finger into it as he caressed her breasts with his other hand.

“I couldn’t help thinking about how this cream would look—and taste—on your bone white skin,” Kilgrave said as he dotted it on of her nipples. She snickered at him and ran a hand through the clipped brown layers of his soft hair while he placed his mouth over her nipple and licked the cream off her.

He was about to say something else, but he felt Velvet’s hand press his upper arm, and looked up at her. Her gaze was turned away from him with a small sneer of a smile. Straightening his back, he followed her gaze once more to discover a petite young blonde with a bottle of beer up to her lips and eyes on Velvet’s chest. She had a jewel pierced into the side of her nose and a fancy hoop hanging from her nostrils, and those were just the first ones that Kilgrave saw. The girl also had a tiny Medusa style above her top lip, an Ashley in her lower lip, and assortment all over her ears, but none of the stretching gauges. She glanced up and saw Kilgrave’s dark eyes burning a hole through her with a tiny smile on his lips. He immediately realized she was rather shy as soon as she blushed.

“Sorry,” she said. “I’ve just never seen skin so white, and you, uh, br—uh, look amazing.”

Kilgrave’s smile widened and he positively giggled. “Yes, she’s rather special, isn’t she?”

The girl blushed again, and took another sip of her beer, unsure what to say in response. Kilgrave blinked slowly at her, his mind filling with a host of thoughts. He inhaled deeply as he tucked his hands into his front trouser pockets and leaned slightly toward her.

“Would you like to have a taste, too?” He glanced toward Velvet and then back at the girl who began to smile again. “I’m sure she won’t mind. Will you, darling?”

They both looked to Velvet, who shrugged suggestively with a little snicker. Kilgrave gave a little push on the bowl he’d dipped his finger into. “You can even use the cream if you like,” he told the girl.

The blush on the girl’s cheeks deepened but she had a little gleam in her eye and Kilgrave knew she wasn’t quite as shy as she acted. It took her a moment of fidgeting, but she eventually set her beer on the counter then inserted a finger into the cream and smeared it around the same nipple that Kilgrave had just been licking at. Her head was just about level with Velvet’s breasts, so her mouth easily reached the cream-smeared nipple as she stood in front of Velvet. Kilgrave leaned on the island counter, tilting his head to watch her, gently cradling the back of her head with his hand as she dragged her little pink tongue along the circumference of Velvet’s breast and then sucked at the nipple.

“Oooo!” Velvet exclaimed with a little shrug and laugh. The girl’s white teeth were visible as she had just nipped at Velvet’s nipple. Kilgrave bit at his lower lip, smiling. The girl’s nipping wasn’t hard, but he saw just the hint of a darker side to her sweet-appearing disposition—and he liked it.

After the girl had repeated the process on Velvet’s other breast, eliciting another excited “Ooo, that’s twice!” from Velvet, Kilgrave put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up to his chest with a squeeze. “That’s very sexy,” he told the girl in a low voice with his lips on her forehead as he spoke. She stepped back with another blush, and he noticed how blue her eyes were as she gazed at him like she wanted more of his praise.

Kilgrave sniffed and leaned down to her. “You want to lift that t-shirt up and show us yours now.” He toned it gently like a question, but it was still an instructive statement. However, he couldn’t tell if she were responding to his instructions or if she were reacting of her own accord because she glanced away with a little smile then returned her eyes to his as she tugged her top, bunching the fabric just above her perfect and round breasts.

Taking a moment to admire the pale pink curves of her bare chest and slender stomach beneath it, he noted the jeweled curved barbell situated in her belly button just above her very mini denim skirt. The sight of yet another newly discovered piercing instantly aroused him further and he had a desire to touch her everywhere. For the moment, he restricted himself to massaging her back with his hand.

He leaned in close to her face and said, “Those are _very_ nice.” Giving her no time to respond, he covered her lips with his mouth, pushing his tongue inside as he pressed on her back, forcing her closer to him. He noticed the way her tongue willingly and eagerly responded to his, massaging it with the tiny metal ball of a tongue ring he hadn’t seen. The Ashley jewel in her lower lip brushing against his and the piercing in her mouth made him sigh against her skin with an increasing want to devour her. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, she gazed up at him as if she were awaiting further instruction. Kilgrave smiled at her and she returned it with that faintly faux coyness. However shy she was, her curiosity was far more intense.

“Aren’t you just the cutest little thing,” he said, sliding his hand toward the curve of her behind. “Are you even 5 foot 3?”

“Barely five feet,” she snickered with that little blush.

“Barely five...! Oh, you are tiny, aren’t you?” He slipped his hand over her rear cheeks and between her legs, pressing his fingers at the already damp center of the cotton panties underneath her tiny skirt. Tilting his head quickly to her ear, he whispered, “Is there anything else you want from us?”

When she just gave him her blushing grin, he straightened up and put his hand on the island counter, pushing the cream bowl and beer bottle aside. He didn’t really need an answer from her. He glanced back at her and said, “Sit up here and chat with us a bit.”

Again, she didn’t seem like she was enthralled by him as she climbed up the barstools and on to the counter, perching herself at the edge of it with her little smile. Kilgrave and Velvet leaned in cozily on either side of her. Ever unabashed, Velvet slid her hands over the girl’s breasts and squeezed them, tugging at her nipples. Kilgrave put his hand on the girl’s back again, pressing again so that she arched her back just slightly, raising her chest up higher to them, without seeming to notice what she was doing.

“They’re so round and firm,” Velvet said, her words directed at Kilgrave. Following Velvet’s lead, Kilgrave gave the girl’s breasts each a squeeze, murmuring his approval.

“Yeah, my dad bought me implants last year on my twenty-first birthday,” the girl told them.

Kilgrave looked up at her with raised eyebrows, creating a cascade of creases on his forehead. “I say! Your dad?”

She laughed at him. “I know, it sounds weird, but my dad just wanted me to be happy with my body.”

Kilgrave wondered what else a dad who bought breast implants for his daughter wanted, but he kept the thoughts to himself. Instead, he laughed with her and said, “Well, I’d say it was money well spent.” She just smiled at him.

He lifted her leg, resting her foot on the seat of the barstool, and traced the length of her leg from her ankle to the inside of her thigh. Velvet was watching him as she continued to massage and tug at the girl’s breasts. Kilgrave and Velvet exchanged knowing smiles, and then he shifted his eyes back to the girl.

“Lean back and relax, darling,” Kilgrave whispered in the girl’s ear. He thought he saw a slight hesitation, but she did as he instructed, reclining on her elbows.

Continuing to move his hand up her thigh inside her skirt that was barely covering her at all, he slipped a finger underneath the band of her panties and traced her bone. Her stomach flinched at his touch and her breathing became faster but still she smiled at him. Kilgrave took that as a cue to move on, and reached under her skirt with both hands, tugging her panties down and lifting her legs out of them. Then he threw the pair over his shoulder.

“You don’t need those anymore,” he said with a laugh.

He put her feet back on the barstools, but placed her leg behind his back, pressing it against the counter. Velvet mimicked him, placing the girl’s other leg behind her back as well so that she was splayed open. The girl thought their hands on her arms were a little tight, and she vaguely realized she was pinned to the island counter by the pair of them, but their brazen actions excited her, overpowering any signs of alarm.

“You guys are a bit older than everyone else here,” the girl mused as she glanced at each of them.

Kilgrave’s lips curved upward in a sneer of a smile as he folded back the hem of her denim skirt with his free hand, exposing her further. “Well, we’re very youthful. We’re just very experienced.” She giggled at him and he returned his gaze to the view below her skirt.

“What have you got here, you little vixen!” Kilgrave discovered the girl had a vertical barbell with a blingy shield on her clitoral hood as well as a circular barbell pierced behind the hood with purple opal balls on either side. “Don’t tell me Dad paid for these as well.”

The girl laughed and her eyes looked decidedly darker as she stared back at him. “No, he doesn’t know about those.”

“I think I want to know all about them. You won’t mind if I touch you,” Kilgrave again noticed she only smiled back at him without any apparent resistance even as he gently pressed on her clitoris. Her tiny spasms and the parting of her lips were clearly a reaction to pleasure rather than fear of him.

“I want to see how well these work, too.” Velvet was speaking to Kilgrave, and she was dipping her fingers into the bowl of cream as she said it. “I’m a tinge jealous.”

“Yes, why haven’t you got some of these, darling?” Kilgrave asked her, but she just gave him a shrug and then placed her cream covered fingers into his mouth.

Kilgrave looked toward the girl and winked at her as he sucked the cream off the length of Velvet’s fingers. He continued gently massaging her clit, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Velvet pulled her wet fingers out of his mouth, and Kilgrave was about to instruct the girl to let his partner do whatever she liked, but they were interrupted by the voice of another woman.

“Mel!”

The voice was attached to a slightly older, taller, mousy haired woman wearing not much else besides a garter holding up patterned stockings. Her height was enhanced by a pair of black Jimmy Choo stilettos. “What are you doing with these people?”

As Kilgrave and Velvet looked over at the annoying Mouse, their expressions were that of a couple whose dinner had been rudely interrupted. The mouse’s distrustful eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. The blonde pinned to the island pushed herself up and shrugged at her friend, shaking her head slightly with furrowed brows.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” the Mouse said. “I have some people for you to meet.”

The girl scoffed and then sighed, glancing at Kilgrave apologetically. “I guess you’ll have to excuse me.”

No one was more surprised than Velvet when Kilgrave released his weight from Mel’s leg and stepped back, though she followed his lead, allowing the girl to jump down from the counter. Velvet gave him a look and he gave her a slight shake of his head, though the way he pushed out his lower lip with his tongue showed that he was clearly irritated. But as the blonde began to walk toward her friend, he placed his hand on her stomach just above the jewelry in her belly button. Then he cupped her chin, lifting her face up to his as he bent down to kiss her again, taking his time with his tongue in her mouth. He gave her a second small kiss on her little pink lips as he broke away from her.

“I’ll see you later.” His words were loaded with intention and were not a casual farewell. He pulled her t-shirt down over her perfect little breasts and straightened out her skirt for her. She stared back at him with her big blue eyes full of wonder and her little smile, but she was distracted again by her insistent friend.

They heard the Mouse asking “Who are they? Who invited them?” as the two girls walked away, but only saw the blonde shaking her head. Velvet gave Kilgrave a questioning look, but he just shrugged with a smirk. “There’s lot of opportunities for fun here,” he told her.

Kilgrave pulled Velvet close to him by the hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips brushed against hers as he said, “Why don’t we go upstairs and see what’s happening up there?”

“Or see what we can make happen upstairs,” she purred and bit his lower lip as he gave her a wicked laugh, tickled by her suggestion.

“Anything you like, darling.” He covered her mouth with his, hugging her tight as he curled his tongue around hers hungrily and slid his hands over her bottom, squeezing her cheeks. She had half a mind to get up on the island counter herself, overcome by a sudden desire to feel him inside her. But she decided to wait; she didn’t want to be spent before they really got started.

Once upstairs, their ever-growing desire for lusty excitement was heightened by the seductive riffs of Joan Jett & The Blackhearts belting out their cover of “Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah).” Kilgrave’s hand wandered all over Velvet’s legs, ass, and bust as he danced her toward bedroom doors. Disappointed by a couple of locked doors, he pressed her onwards with suggestive gyrations of his pelvis against hers.

 _Right or wrong, don’t it turn you on? Can’t you see we’re wastin’ time, yeah_.

Joan Jett’s craggy voice and the song lyrics induced them deeper into temptation as Kilgrave turned another door handle and was pleased when it rotated easily. He was even more pleased as he peeked into the room. Velvet needed no encouragement from him nor permission from anyone as she walked in past him grinning.

A woman with a head full of tight spiral curls was on her knees in front of an enormous bed and a man whose skin was several shades darker than hers. Her hand was on his hip as he stood over her, and she pulled her mouth off his erection in her surprise at the intruders. She seemed unsure what to do.

“Do you mind? We came in here for privacy,” the man said angrily in a deep voice with his brows pinched together.

“I don’t mind at all,” Kilgrave said as he closed the door behind him, twisting the lock. “And neither do you.”

Velvet licked her white teeth as she laughed, taking lazy, crisscrossed steps as she inspected the perplexed man. Kilgrave was surprised by how less naked the pair were and told the girl to stand up, which she did reluctantly. When he told her to take off her sequined tank top for him, she whimpered and looked at her partner for help.

“Aw, are you shy?” Kilgrave asked her with no intentions of waiting for an answer. “I have just the thing to fix that little problem, love.”

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out one of the blue pills as he moved closer to her. Though he instructed her to open her mouth, he gripped her jaw, forcing her mouth open whether she responded to his instructions or not. He put the blue pill on her tongue and pushed her mouth closed, ordering her to swallow it, and watched her neck. Making her open mouth again just to be sure she did as she was told, he then gave her a little sneer of a smile.

“There, that’s going to make it all better. Now take off this little top like I told you the first time.” He tugged at it as to further clarify what he wanted from her.

“What did you give her?” Velvet asked out of morbid curiosity.

Kilgrave laughed, feeling amused with himself. “I have no idea. But I saw a woman downstairs who was just as shy as this one. Then I saw a man give her one of these little pills and, well, she wasn’t the least bit shy after that.”

Velvet was impressed with his attention to details and smiled at him as she stroked the erection of the man standing next to her. She saw Kilgrave’s glance at her movements, and said, “Look at the size of him. You don’t mind if I play with him, do you?”

“Course not, darling. We can all play together.” He gave a little wink to the now-topless woman and lightly smacked her behind that was still tightly covered by a tiny black leather skirt. She whimpered again, and he sighed. “Get on your knees and put his cock back into your irritating little mouth until that drug kicks. Go on! It’s not like this isn’t what you came here for!”

He gave Velvet a look of frustration and she pouted at him as he complained to her, “Why can’t they all be like that sweet little blonde? I should’ve made her come upstairs with us.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure whatever you gave her will make her putty in your hands. But if she keeps annoying you, we’ll just keep her mouth stuffed.” Velvet grinned at the woman and smacked her twice on the cheek then pinched it rather hard as a warning.

Kilgrave sniffed as he took his jacket off and hung it on the bedpost and began to roll up his shirt sleeves. His mood seemed to lift as he shifted his perspective. “I think it’s going to be a long night. Shall we make ourselves comfortable, darling?”

Velvet smiled at him as she tugged at the sleeves of her blazer. “I like the sound of that.”

Sunlight was creeping through the windows when Kilgrave woke up again. He’d lost count of how many times he’d dozed off and then was roused once more as he and Velvet took turns with their opportunistic victims or shared them with each other. The well-endowed man was much more amenable to their directives, and Kilgrave was especially pleased to make Velvet’s yearning for a repeat of the scene downstairs a reality. The evening was slightly sullied by the fact that he’d had to put two more pills in the mouth of their more resistant plaything as each one wore off because she was annoying even when Velvet enthralled her with that piercing gaze and scarily silent mental instructions. He had been on the verge of contemplating doubling the dose, but they’d fallen asleep again as Velvet collapsed breathless into his arms, planting kisses of gratitude all over him before nestling her head into the crook of his neck. Daylight reminded him that he wanted to move on, and the party was clearly over since the house had fallen silent. He nudged Velvet gently.

“Morning, darling,” he said as she stirred.

She lifted her head and groaned. Her long black hair had come loose in the night and tumbled across her alabaster face. It reminded him of watching her in waves of pleasure with her impossibly white skin contrasting so extremely with the deep shade of their male victim’s skin as they conjoined together. He smiled at her and the memory of it. However, it had also made him think about Luke Cage with Jessica Jones and his smile faded.

“Mm, Kilgrave, won’t you bring me some new clothes? I don’t want to put my party clothes back on,” she whined like a spoiled child.

“Anything for you, Velvet Reign, my dark queen.” He kissed her forehead and shifted her so he could get up.

As he walked out in nothing but his trousers and bare feet to their lackluster sedan to retrieve some of their bags, he remembered they needed to get a new car, and his eye was drawn to something shiny and silver in the center of the driveway. He thought to himself that he’d have a better look when they came back downstairs. But he wasn’t terribly worried either way since there were a variety of choices all sitting in the driveway at his disposal. It was just a matter of obtaining the keys.

Velvet was spoiled but not a lazy brat, and when he slinked back into the room, she was busy gathering all their party clothes, folding them neatly as she glanced around checking for other traces of their presence. She walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks for bringing up more of their expensive, stolen clothes. Kilgrave realized Jessica had never shown him that kind of gratitude no matter how nice he’d been to her: all the clothes, food, the best hotel, and the tiny gestures just like this one had never been enough to please her. How lucky was he to have discovered a woman like Velvet on that rooftop?

“Did you want to bring your toy with you?” Kilgrave handed her a bag and nodded toward the two sleeping lumps on the bed.

Velvet wrinkled her nose in that way when she was disinterested. “No, I think I’ve played with him enough.” Kilgrave found himself relieved to hear that. He didn’t need any more reminders of things he no longer wanted to think about.

Once dressed in more comfortable attire, they headed down to the front doors. Sitting on the steps, they found the petite blonde from the kitchen the night before. They paused next to her.

“Why so glum, sweetheart?” Kilgrave asked her. She had to lean back to look up at the height of them standing over her, shading her eyes with her hand but smiling in recognition.

“Well, I really want to leave but my friend is totally passed out. She said she wasn’t going to do anything, but I’m pretty sure she’s wasted on drugs,” Mel complained.

“Oh, well we can drive you. We were just leaving,” Kilgrave offered helpfully.

Mel stood up and dusted off her skirt. “Are you sure? I actually live rather far from here.”

“It’s not a problem. We’re just on a road trip anyway,” Kilgrave smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, “You remind me of my dad.”

Kilgrave was pretty sure he could make her forget her dad, but his eye caught the shiny silver candy in the driveway. He absently handed the bag he was holding to Velvet as he said, “Just give me two ticks, girls. Daddy’s got a little business to take care of.”

He left the women on the steps and Velvet gave Mel a strange little wink as she watched him walk over to a curious and expensive looking silver hatchback. It appeared to want to be like an SUV but was long and not as tall, making it more like a fancy wagon. As Kilgrave walked around to the driver’s side and rapped on the window with his knuckles, she smiled to herself.

“Daddy Kilgrave takes such good care of his girls,” she remarked to Mel who wasn’t sure exactly what Velvet meant but didn’t ask any questions.

The young man who climbed out of the car looked confused while he scribbled on a paper and handed it to Kilgrave. Smirking, Kilgrave shooed him away as he folded the paper and tucked it into his new, rich raisin blazer. It took another moment for Kilgrave to adjust the driver’s seat to his long legs and he revved the engine as he acclimated himself to the car’s gears, backing it up and then sidling up to the steps so the girls didn’t have to walk but a few feet to get in. As Velvet saw the telltale Porsche emblem on the front hood, her smile grew even wider.

Kilgrave jumped out, returning her smile as he opened the hatchback so she could toss their bags and her heels from the night before into the rear of the car. Then the three of sunk into the delicious leather seats, with Mel in the back behind Velvet. Kilgrave winked at her as he looked over his shoulder.

“One more thing and then we’re on our way.” He backed up the luxury car once more to the ugly sedan and opened his door again. “You girls just hang tight. I’ll be right back.”

Opening the rear hatch again, he transferred their remaining pilfered shopping to the Porsche and asked Velvet if there was anything in the front of the sedan that they needed. She couldn’t remember and told him to give it a once over to make sure. In half a minute more, he was lumbering back into the driver’s seat with a sigh of faux exhaustion as he glanced at Velvet and then at Mel. He noticed that she was barefoot.

“Sweetheart, what’s happened to your shoes?” he asked her.

“Oh, yeah.” Mel looked at her feet. “I have no idea. I couldn’t find them.”

Kilgrave laughed with a knowing look at Velvet, his eyebrows pushing the creases up his forehead again. “What was your name, darling? Mels?”

She giggled at him. “No, my friend calls me Mel, which I actually hate, but it’s Melanie.”

“Well, Melanie, it looks I need to take you shopping for shoes, too.” Kilgrave didn’t much like her friend and he was starting to suspect Melanie wasn’t too fond of her either.

“Oh, no, I have loads of shoes at home. It’s OK. Besides, they were killing my feet,” Melanie tried to dissuade him.

Kilgrave stretched his long arm into the back seat and stroked one of her bare legs. “You want to let us take you shopping for plenty more beautiful shoes. I’m sure we can find you dozens of dresses to show off those tantalizing perfect tits, too. In fact, I was thinking that you want to come along on our road trip.”

Velvet tilted her head around her seat to look at the girl. She’d put her on her heavy, dark sunglasses so that Melanie couldn’t get a read on her as she glanced back and forth between the two of them. Melanie had a strange feeling that she couldn’t identify as she asked, “Where are we going?”

“Well, that’s part of the fun: we won’t know until we get there!” He smiled at her with a lazy blink, still stroking her leg. She seemed to have more questions, but she leaned back into the luscious leather with a little laugh, much to Kilgrave’s delight, prompting him to ask as he turned and put the car into gear: “You’re going to be Daddy’s good girl, aren’t you?”

As he hauled out of the driveway, he heard a quiet _yes_ from the back seat and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a tease, the name Melanie was picked for a reason, though I've taken, and will take, many liberties as I always do. Can anyone guess why I would pick Melanie? Hint: she wasn't in the TV show.


End file.
